16 Years
by GIRloveswafflesandtacos
Summary: So, Rose gave me this journal today and told me to write about all 16 years of my life, so thats exactly what I'm gonna do. I don't know who would want to read this, but if you are, hi! My name is John Egbert. I'm not sure why you would want to read this, but it might be useful later on, I dunno.


~~~~~ Hey guys! sorry it's been such a long time i couldn't really update for a while because the computer that I was using sort of, uh, died. I can't use it anymore! so I'm on my ipad right now and I just got a bluetooth keyboard so I can write again! So here I am! Anyways, before I update anything else I want to get this out of my head. This is just gonna be a bunch of benderstuck headcanons for John (because he's the only character I'm not ooc with) so enjoy! ~~~~~~

April 13

So, Rose gave me this journal today and told me to write about all 16 years of my life, so thats exactly what I'm gonna do. I don't know who would want to read this, but if you are, hi! My name is John Egbert. I'm not sure why you would want to read this, but it might be useful later on, I dunno.

Anyways, I'm not sure how to start this exactly... I mean, this is a journal, but Rose said that people would read this, so I guess I need to introduce myself. My name is john egbert, and I'm 16 years old. I'm an airbender and I live with my sister and the other airbenders on Air Temple Island in Republic City. Now that that's done, time to get to the actual life story part! I'm gonna say right now that quite a few of the stories in here will be ones i don't like to remember, so bare with me here.

So, I was going to start from the beginning, but then I realized that my life was kinda boring until I was about 6 years old. But before I get to that, I might as well tell you about my family and give some background information. I was born in Ba Sing Se , three years after my sister, Jane. My dad was an airbender, and my mom was a non-bender, so we had a fifty-fifty chance of being an airbender. My sister turned out to be an airbender, and with half of the family already being airbenders, I'm sure she was hoping for me to be a non-bender. Of course, that's not how it turned out. When I was 6 years old, I discovered that I was an airbender. My mom disappeared soon after. That's all I know. I'm not saying that she left because of me, but I can't help but think that it's a possibility.

On my mom's side of the family, I have two cousins, Jake and Jade. My aunt and uncle died when i was little, so my cousins were sent to live with their grandparents on Roku's island. Sadly, both grandparents died when Jake was about 9 years old and Jade was 6. They weren't left without a guardian though. Before their grandparents died, they gave Jake and Jade a spirit dog named Bec. It was almost as if their grandparents knew that something was going to happen to them. Weird, right? Anyways, I visit them every now and then, and they come to visit me sometimes too!

After my mom left, Jane, Dad, and I moved to Air Temple Island where some of the other airbenders lived. There were quite a few that lived there, but there were really only four I got to know well. Their names are Mituna, Kankri, Kanaya, and Tavros. They all have siblings, but they all live in other nations. Kanaya's sister, Porrim, lives in the Earth Kingdom, and is an earthbender. Mituna's brother, Sollux, and Kankri's brother, Karkat, both live in the Fire Nation as firebenders. Sollux can lightningbend, which is pretty cool, and Karkat is the new avatar! Tavros's brother, Rufioh, lives in the Fire Nation and is a firebender as well. There was one more airbender that I knew well on Air temple Island, but she was killed by her brother a while ago. Her name was Calliope. The police force still hasn't caught her brother.

I have a lot of other friends that I met later on too! There's Dave and Dirk strider, firebenders and brothers to the firelord, until their brother died and Dirk, being the oldest brother, became firelord. I haven't seen Dirk much since then, he's really busy lately, but Dave and I are still really close.

Then there's the Lalonde family. Rose and Roxy are good friends of mine, and they live in the Northern Water tribe as waterbenders. I think their mom and my dad had a thing for a while. It was really nice to see him happy again. Also, Rose and Kanaya have been a thing for a while, so Rose visits fairly often. Roxy and Calliope were good friends before she passed, so for a while she visited often too.

Maybe for the rest of my friends I should just go by nation? I think that would be easiest. so, for the Northern Water Tribe, there's Eridan, Feferi, Cronus, Aranea and Meenah. All of them are waterbenders. Feferi is the princess of the tribe, and Eridan is the one the chief chose for her to marry. They're both fun to be around, but Eridan can get a bit weird sometimes. Like genocidal weird. But Feferi seems to keep him in check. Meenah was originally going to be the one to lead the tribe, but she ran away a few years ago. No one has seen her since. Cronus is Eridan's brother, and Aranea is one of the higher class people in the tribe. She and Meenah were good friends before Meenah disappeared.

Kurloz, Gamzee, and Vriska are from the Southern Water Tribe. I don't know Gamzee and Kurloz very well, but I've talked to Gamzee a few times. I can't exactly talk to Kurloz, he sewed his mouth shut years ago. Only his girlfriend knows why, and some say the reason why his mouth is sewn shut is the same reason why she's deaf. I don't know. I don't really involve myself in gossip. When Vriska was little, her water tribe village was raided and destroyed, and she lost her home, one of her eyes, and one of her arms in the process. For a while she was okay, and when I met her she was pretty cool, but eventually she lost it. she took up bloodbending, became a pirate, and now travels the world stealing from people who, in my opinion, have a lot more money than they need. At least she's not stealing from people that are poor is what i say, but the police force says otherwise. She hasn't been caught yet, which is good. She's a good person, she just had a rough past.

In the Earth Kingdom there's Equius, Nepeta, Porrim, Horuss, Aradia and Meulin. Equius, Horuss and Porrim live in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, Nepeta is a Keyoshi Warrior, and Aradia lives in Omashu. A few years ago Aradia died, but was brought back by spirit water from the Northern Water Tribe. A similar thing happened to me, but I'll get to that later. Equius and Horuss are two of the best metalbenders in Ba Sing Se, and use their abilities to make weapons, robotic limbs, robots, and decorations. Equius and Nepeta have been best friends since they were little. Meulin is Nepeta's sister, and like i said before, she's deaf. She's still really fun to talk to, super happy and can read lips really well!

Last but not least, my friends in the Fire Nation that i did not mention in detail already are Sollux, Damara, Karkat, Terezi and Rufioh. Sollux is a lightningbender in the Fire Nation, although I've seen him in the Earth kingdom and Northern Water Tribe as well. Karkat, like I said earier, is the avatar, and he says he hates me, but i really don't buy it. Terezi is a firebender, and is part of the Fire Nation justice system. She's one of the best judges in the four nations. When she was little, she had a firebending accident, so she has a large burn across her eyes, making her blind. She owns the last dragon in existence, one that used to belong to the ancient sun warriors. I haven't really talked to Damara because she speaks another language, but I did have Rufioh translate what she was saying one time and trust me you do NOT want to know. Rufioh is a firebender and somehow uses firebending to make something that almost looks like wings, and uses them to fly regularly! It's really cool to watch.

Okay, since it's my birthday I'm going to stop writing until tomorrow. I'm thinking every day I'll add a new entry, and eventually I'll catch up to current events! So, until tomorrow, i guess. Even though if you are reading this you're probably reading this years in the future. Oh well.

~~~~~~ okay, so thats the end of the introductory headcanon character intro thing. and no i did not make Karkat avatar because he's my favorite character, i made him avatar because it would make the plot more interesting later on. more kinds of conflict. next chapters are actually going to have John backstory stuff. so, leave a review! knight of space signing off ~~~~~


End file.
